1. OBJECTIVE The purpose of the Administrative Core is to maintain the cohesive and efficient operation of the Iowa Cochlear Implant Clinical Research Center Grant. It provides the personnel and facilities for a central administrative structure that ensures the successful management of this multidisciplinary project. The Administrative Core will also monitor the scholastic and scientific merit of the research program. 2. ORGANIZATIONAL STRUCTURE AND FUNCTION 2.1 General Description The University of Iowa Cochlear Implant Clinical Research Center is composed of faculty of the College of Medicine (Department of OtolaryngologyHead and Neck Surgery, Neuroscience Program), the College of Liberal Arts (Departments of Speech Pathology and Audiology, Music, and Psychology), College of Public Health, and the Graduate College. The Center is under the direction of the University of Iowa Vice President for Research, Dr Jordan Cohen, PhD and the Dean of the College of Medicine, Dr. Paul Rothman, MD. The University of Iowa is firmly committed to the principal of interdisciplinary research, education, and service. Administratively and for purposes of fiscal management and patient care, the research program is located in the Department of OtolaryngologyHead and Neck Surgery (Dr. Bruce Gantz, Head), an autonomous department within the College of Medicine. Dr. Bruce Gantz, Director, and Dr. Richard Tyler, Co-Director, have been responsible for the administration of the Iowa Cochlear Implant Clinical Research Center since its inception in 1985. Dr. Marian Hansen has been involved with cochlear implant patient management over the past 7 years and will participate with Dr. Gantz and Tyler in directing the activities of the Center. Dr. Gantz is responsible for the day-to-day management of the Center, consulting on a regular basis with the Co-Directors and - the individual Project Principal Investigators.